Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 5/Transcript
This is the transcript of Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 5. (Fade to Professor Oak's laboratory at nighttime. It is now raining, as we zoom over to the house where a candle is lighted. We are now inside the house. There is dinner prepared on the table for Professor Oak and Ash. We also see Pikachu and Goldeen who are ready to eat, but Professor Oak is worried) Professor Oak: What could have happened to him? (Pikachu is sniffing on a big cheese) Where could he be at this hour? (Goldeen has a piece of chocolate cake inside her fishbowl) Professor Oak: (Putting on his coat) I'd better go out again and look for him. (To Pikachu and Goldeen) And remember, nobody eats a bite until I find him. (Pikachu and Goldeen feel dismayed. Professor Oak, grabs his lantern and goes out the door into the rain, then closes the door. Pikachu, seeing that Professor Oak is now gone, decides to eat the cheese, but is stopped by Goldeen's gurgling. Goldeen is reminding Pikachu that he should not eat until Professor Oak has found Ash. Pikachu then folds in arms in annoyance) Pikachu: (Annoyed) Pikachu! (Fade to Bowser's puppet wagon as it's raining. It is attached to a giant turtle. As we zoom closer to the wagon, we hear Bowser singing) Bowser: (Singing) I got no strings, but I got the brain, I buy a new suit and I swing the cane. I eat the best and drink champagne. I got no strings on me. (We are now inside the wagon with Ash and Bowser. Bowser is skewering some food with his knife and putting it in his mouth while he finishes singing) Bowser: (Guffaws) Bravo, Ash! Bravo! Ash Ketchum: They liked me! Bowser: (As he pushes the money with his knife) Mmm, 2,000. You are sensational! (Skewers an sausage and eats it) Ash Ketchum: You mean, I'm good? Bowser: Ahhh! 3,000! You are super colossal! (Chops the end of the bread with the knife) Ash Ketchum: Does that mean I'm a actor? Bowser: (Takes a bite from a ham) Sure! I will push you in the public's eye. Your face, she will be on everybody's tongue. Ash Ketchum: Will she? Bowser: Yeah... (Picks up a silver circle with a square hole in it) Huh? What's this? (He takes a bite of the silver circle and he mutters in anger. But then, he decides to give the bent silver circle to Ash) Bowser: Ahhh. For you, my little Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum: For me? Gee, thanks! I'll run right home and tell Professor Oak and my friends. (Bowser is drinking a bottle of sparkling juice and coughs it out when he heard Ash) Bowser: Home? Oh, sure. Goin' home to your professor and your friends. Oh, this is very "comeecal." Ash Ketchum: You mean, it's funny? Bowser: (Laughs) Oh, of course! Yes! Ash Ketchum: I'll be back in the morning. Bowser: Be back in the mornin'! (Grabs Ash) Well, what are ya sayin' about? Going home? (Guffaws) (As he and Ash are guffawing, Bowser takes Ash to a jail cell, opens the door and shoves him in) Bowser: There, now this will be your home. (Locks the cell) Where I can find you like always! Ash Ketchum: No, no, no! Bowser: Yes, yes, yes! To me... you are belongin'. We will tour the Pokémon world. To Johto, and Hoenn. To Sinnoh, and Unova. Even the Kalos and Alola regions, too. Ash Ketchum: No, no! Bowser: Yes! (Slams his hand on the table) We start tonight! Mmmm. (Puts all the coins in a sack) You will make tons of money... for me! (He shoves the sack of money in his suit pocket, as we see Ash who refuses) Bowser: And when you are growin' too old, (Gets an axe) you will make good... firewood!! (He tosses the axe and it hits an old wooden Goomba in a pile of firewood. Bowser then laughs hysterically, as we see Ash who starts banging on the iron bars) Ash Ketchum: Let me out of here! I gotta get out! You can't keep me! Bowser: (Angrily) QUIET!! SHUT UP!! (He stomps so hard it made everything in the wagon shake) Bowser: Before I knock you, silly! Good night, (Blows a kiss) my little wooden gold mine. (He laughs again as he goes out the door and closes it and the light goes off. It's very dark in the wagon and Ash tries to break out of the cell) Ash Ketchum: No! No, wait! Let me out! I'll tell Professor Oak and my friends! Bowser: (O.S.) Hah! Giddy up! Git along there, little turtles! (The wagon starts moving, and the jail cell began to shake) Ash Ketchum: Mario! Oh, Mario! (Whistles) Mario, where are you? (Whistles again) MARIO!!! (Thunder rumbles and lightning flashes from outside, as Ash begins to tremble and sob) (Fade to black) (Fade to where Bowser's wagon is driving through town as it still rains. Lightning flashes as thunder rumbles. Mario is outside as he watches the wagon go by. He also being kept dry under his umbrella) Mario: Well, there he goes. Sitting in the lap of luxury, the world at his feet. Oh, well, I can always say "I knew him when." (Starts walking out in the rain) I'll just go out of his life quietly. (He looks back at the wagon. Thunder rumbles again) Mario: I sure would like to wish him luck though. Oh, sure! Why not? (He quickly heads to the wagon and goes inside. We are now back inside the wagon as Mario appears at the door) Mario: Ash? Oh, Ash! It's me, your old pal, Mario. Remember? Ash Ketchum: Mario! Thank goodness, am I glad to see ya! Mario: (Gasp) Oh, mama mia! Ash, what's happened? (Heads to the jail cell) What'd he do to ya? Ash Ketchum: Oh, he's gone completely insane. He said he's gonna push my face in everybody's eye. Mario: Yeah? Ash Ketchum: And just because I'm a goldbrick, he's gonna chop me into firewood! Mario: Oh, is that so? (Ash nods) Now, don't you worry, son. I'll have you out of here in no time at all. (Goes to the lock) Why, this is just as easy as rolling off a... umph! (He slips inside the hole of the lock. Ash listens as we hear clanking come from inside the lock. Mario comes out and puts his hat on a handle) Mario: Hmm, kinda rusty. (Goes back inside the lock) Needs a little oil! (Echoing "Needs a little oil!") Mario: '''That's what I said. (He tries to pull the crank as Ash takes a closer look at the hole. Mario is pulling so hard and then he is sent flying by a rubber corkscrew. Ash sees Mario who is hanging on the corkscrew) '''Mario: Whoops. (Chuckles) This must be one of the old models. Ash Ketchum: You mean you can't open it? Mario: Yeah. Looks pretty hopeless. (Ash hands Mario back his hat) It'll take a miracle to get us outta here. Ash Ketchum: Gee. (Fade to where Professor Oak is out in the rain looking for Ash) Professor Oak: Ash? Oh, Ash! (He walks until he stops in the middle where he sees Bowser's wagon driving by) Bowser: Come on, giddy up! We've got a long way to go! No stoppin' until we get there! (After the wagon has passed, Professor Oak took a few steps and tries to call out) Professor Oak: (Yelling) ASH KECTHUM!!! (While he's yelling, lighting flashed around him and thunder rumbles. He looks around and walks to the left) (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes